


So It Was Really Lightning's Fault

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what gets people talking the first time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Was Really Lightning's Fault

It all began, Serah decided later, when Lightning filched 60 gil out of her wallet to buy coffee on the way to work.

It was a habit of Lightning’s, and Serah didn’t really begrudge her – Serah always got paid back, and Lightning got up early enough to _need_ the coffee – but it could be a pain at times.

Like right now, when an extravagant ice cream was melting slowly in front of her and she was digging through her purse in the hopes that the extra 60 gil would just materialize.

“I’m sorry,” she said, blushing furiously. “I don’t have quite as much here as I thought I did, and…” And what, exactly?

“Don’t worry about it,” her server said easily, grinning at her. “LeBreau owes me a free sundae anyway, I won a bet.”

“Well, thank you very much!” She smiled and tucked her spoon into the edge of the sauce-soaked blue confection.

“Don’t mention it,” he said, extending a hand. “My name’s Snow. Villiers.”

“I’m Serah,” she said, extending her own. “Serah Farron.” His hand completely enveloped hers, and his handshake was just firm enough to be nice without crushing her fingers. "So, do you live around here?"


End file.
